


Rumor Has It

by AngelKittyofLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Keith, M/M, PWP, Top Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKittyofLove/pseuds/AngelKittyofLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to worry about getting hit on if the perpetrator is already busy.</p><p>Lance and Hunk overheard that Keith's 'behavioral issues' back at the Garrison were from Keith's sexual escapades, but Shiro already has him taken care of in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

“Isn’t that just a rumor?”

“No! I’m serious, I heard it from the upperclassmen.”

“Well yeah you heard it –“

“Hunk! My chastity is in danger! Can’t you take this a little more seriously –“

“You know it’s not nice to talk about your teammate behind their back right?”

Lance shrieked as he and Hunk turned around to see Shiro leaning against the doorway to the castle’s living room.

“Uh… how much did you hear?” mumbled Hunk. Shiro raised one eyebrow but felt just a little mercy seeing how Lance and Hunk looked as if they felt even just a little bit guilty.

“Enough to know that Keith was kicked out of the garrison because of ‘disorderly conduct’ and ‘behavioral issues’ by having multiple sexual affairs including an orgy with upperclassmen –“

“Okay, okay! You can stop there. I can’t believe I’m hearing that come out of your mouth,” groaned Lance. “But seriously if that’s true, aren’t you the slightest bit worried that he’s gonna snap one day and end up jumping you? I mean, I may be beautiful but you’re handsome and from what I’ve heard, probably his type.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. “No, I’m not that worried. But if the day comes I’m sure I’ll figure something out then.” Maybe it was time to pay a visit to his room.

With a whoosh, the door to Shiro’s room opened and closed just quickly as he stepped through. He didn’t bother turning on the lights, but strode leisurely toward the twin bed to check up on his handiwork.

Keith’s hands were still bound behind him as he lay on his stomach, knees tucked under him. The skin near the restraints keeping his thighs and calves together were slightly reddened from Keith’s attempts to rub himself on the mattress.

Shiro stroked his hand on Keith’s cheek, smiling at the dampness. Keith always teared up a bit when he was feeling it.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” Keith only bucked his hips and whined through the gag in response. The vibrator in his ass was only giving him enough simulation to stay hard and needy, but not enough to cum.

“You’ve been a good boy today, but you know,” Shiro undid the gag, “I just heard that you used to play around quite a bit.”

“Mm Shiro…” With Shiro back he definitely wanted to have hands on him, rubbing, caressing…

“I heard you had quite the sex fest back at the Garrison when I left.” Shiro’s hands wandered down Keith’s back, giving light touches. When he reached Keith’s butt, he gave it a strong squeeze before taking the vibrator and moving it in and out slowly, smiling at how Keith’s asshole seemed to not want to let it go. “Heard it was an amazing orgy with some second and third years.”

“Who told you that?” Damn it, Shiro was moving way too slowly.

“I heard it from Lance and Hunk just now. Anything in particular you want to say about that?”

“Shiroo move faster or give me your dick,” Keith wanted more already. Shiro had left him in the room for too long and he wanted to be fucked good now.

Shiro smiled, turning the vibrator up a notch and moving it in and out of Keith just a bit faster to enjoy his moans. His other hand popped open the lube he found on the end of the bed from earlier and busied himself working his dick to attention.

“How about you tell me?” The vibrator came out of his ass with a small pop.

Shiro got onto the bed and aligned himself. “Which do you like better?” He thrust in in one smooth motion, eliciting a loud moan from under him. He draped himself over his lover and whispered, “Do you like me in you or do you need more men to keep you satisfied?”

Keith couldn’t help but tremble under him, weak to the deep voice in his ear and having Shiro’s dick fill him up from behind. “I like you Shiro,” he couldn’t care that his voice was an octave higher anymore. “I like you so move, please, I want it. I want it so much. Shiro!”

Shiro smiled against Keith’s ear, “That’s a good boy.” And rocked forward.

Keith cried as Shiro kept whispering in his ear and felt Shiro moving in and out of him, and how warm Shiro was on top of him. He loved how Shiro’s hands moved along his sides and gripped his waist. He kind of wanted one to stroke his own dick because he was about- he was gonna-

“Shiro!” Cum spurted out of his manhood and onto the bed, staining the sheets. His ass clenched as best as it could around Shiro’s erection inside of him.

“God, Keith!” Keith felt Shiro throbbing inside of him as he came inside. When the throbbing subsided, Shiro pulled himself out and sat back, hands moving to untie Keith and let him up.

After wiping them both down, Shiro joined Keith back in bed, curling up against Keith’s side and throwing an arm around him.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Mhmm?”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but…”

“What is it?”

“Is… what Lance said true? About you getting expelled?”

"You mean if I've been sleeping around when you were gone?" Keith rolled over to face Shiro and smirked. “I guess you’ll have to tie me up again and fuck it out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
